With a growing popularity of LCDs, quality of the LCDs is also increasing.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a driving circuit diagram illustrating a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel in the prior art. The LCD panel includes pixel electrodes 101, gate lines 102, data lines 103, pixel capacitors 104, and storage capacitors 105.
After a gate voltage (not shown) of a thin film transistor (TFT) is turned on, an electrical signal is written into the pixel electrode 101 via the data line 103, thereby providing a filled voltage signal for the pixel electrode 101. Then, the gate voltage of the TFT is turned off, and the pixel electrode 101 maintains a constant voltage.
In driving the TFT, the same Vcom is applied to the pixel capacitor 104 and the storage capacitor 105. However, when the gate voltage of the TFT is turned off, the voltage on the gate line 102 is switched from Vg_on to Vg_off. Referring to FIG. 2, the voltage of the pixel electrode 101 is affected by the capacitors to generate a feed-through voltage drop ΔVp due to a redistribution of electric charges.
The voltage drop ΔVp makes voltages of positive and negative polarities that originally were symmetrical with respect to the Vcom being asymmetrical. The voltage differences generate a flicker when driving using the voltages of the positive and negative polarities, resulting in a crosstalk, affecting the user's viewing.
Therefore, there is a problem of the crosstalk resulting form the nonsymmetrical positive and negative voltages when the gate voltage of the TFT is turned off and the voltage of the pixel electrode jumps. The problem remains to be solved in the LCD technology.